


We've Got A Problem

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggs, Experimentation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Tom, Nesting, Oviposition, Tentacle Monster Reference, The Tentacles Don't Stuff Him With Eggs Don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: After an unfortunate run in with one of Tord's many botanical monstrosities, Tom is stuck in possibly the worst  heat of his life. The chemicals from the plants had awakened biological functions previously unknown in his monster form's anatomy.Of course, Tord finds this out a little too late.





	1. The Fuckening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Heya! This is a gift for a real fuckin' hella author @plsnskanks (Silentevenings). 
> 
> Usually I don't write this much for requests, but hey, I love their work and appreciate another fellow A/O/B author. Just so happens we have the same deprived kinks so I'm making this a two part special.  
> Hope you all enjoy it as well!

“What’s the condition status regarding Subject 617?”

“His vitals are stable, but the effects of the experiment seem to be resulting in…adverse side effects.”

“God fucking **damnit** Lenker I need more details here!”

“The combination effects of Subject 617’s biology _paired with the sedative and aphrodisactic effects of…”_

The voices buzzing around Tom’s head began to phase into a gentle murmur, before being lost in the static of his head entirely as his consciousness slipped between his fingers. He was lost in a sea of nothingness, even as subtle sensations began to wash over his body. He wasn’t aware of the world around him, content to let the blackness take him.

That is until the room began to get a bit…warm. He was shifting as it seemed no matter how he rested, he felt this tugging in his body. It started as a subtle pull towards consciousness- until suddenly his eyes were snapping open and being greeted with nothing but darkness.

He was sweating profusely, the sensations of his body crashing over him in horrible waves of sheer **need**. Tom was attempting to claw off the strange cloth covering his body- everything was too hot for this shit. It was as if someone took every heat he ever had and condensed it into a single drop of need, injecting it straight into his poor groin.

He was crying out before he could stop himself, the darkness creating panic in him as the sound of frantic alarms and sirens began to go off around him. It was only working him up further to the point he was reaching into that deep point inside of his chest. He could feel the beast attempting to claw its way free- until suddenly a cool metallic hand was resting on his cheeks.

All at once he went still as he could hear the soft tone of his mate, the familiar scent of spice and smoke quelling his rising panic as slowly a loading menu appeared in front of his face. A smiling green face appeared, before suddenly the word snapped back into focus as a picture was loading on his headset.

He could see once more, led eyes scanning the room rapidly. He appeared to be in the medical bay, from what he could gather, with a low sigh leaving the scientist as Lenker turned towards the machine he was currently hooked up to. While Tom had no clue what was going on, the concern deep in Tord’s one eye was enough to portray that this was a serious matter here.

He was about to open his mouth to speak, when suddenly a wave of nauseating cramps caused him to turn his head to the side and lose the contents of his stomach all over the side of his bed. In the thirty eight miserable years he’s been alive, this was the most excruciating heat he has ever experienced in his life.

He was leaning back, the headset steadily becoming foggy as it attempted to regulate the tears rolling from his actual eyes. He could feel the goggles opening up to allow the liquid to escape, his head tilting back as he could feel the tears mixing with his sweat. He felt horrible.

“Lenker, can’t you do something about this?” Tord had asked the near mad scientist, moving his unoccupied hand down to squeeze Tom’s tightly. He appreciated the gesture, sure, but there was only one thing that Tom knew of that could sate his heats.

He reached blindly forward in a desperate attempt to find Tord’s knot, moaning in distress as all he could feel was trenchcoat until Tord was side stepping out of the way in a second. The man was out of his reach- yet the rising pulse of his anxiety was causing another siren to go off until Tord was back at Tom’s side.

The Omega was in horrid condition, head lifting for only a moment to note Paul and Patryk standing at the front of the door and guarding the entrance. Fuck, they could see him like this, couldn’t they? He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Unfortunately not, Red Leader.” He noted, before checking the abnormal development throughout the flashing chart in Tom’s body. He was waiting for the initial results to come back- before he noticed an abnormal amount of activity lighting up in Tom’s seed chambers. He adjusted the data on the T.V. to show more details- before letting out a small sigh as he sat back.

“Actually, it appears as if some of Experiment 90-G’s fluids have lodged themselves into Tom’s seed chambers. We’ll need to extract it first- but then he will need to work through possibly the worst heat of his existence. The chemical reactions between their specific hormones has created a medical disaster regarding Tom’s sexual health.” He relayed to Tord, already expecting the slam of his fist to come before it actually cracked down onto the medical table.

Well, there goes a good thousand dollars of medical supplies crashing to the floor. Tord looked absolutely livid. “Why was nobody guarding the entrance towards my lab? Why wasn’t anybody stationed there to prevent ANYONE from wandering in. This is a class three breach of security and we are outright lucky that it was merely Tom stumbling across my experiments rather than a group of traitors attempting to exploit my private work and blueprints!”

It seemed nobody had an answer for him, before he was whipping his head to Paul and Patryk. The two rightfully tensed up, before saluting their leader. “You two, I’m leaving the task of discovering who it was today that was supposed to stationed at the lab. You are dismissed.” He said, watching as they saluted in respect to him, before instantly high tailing it out of the room. An aggressive Alpha was not one to be trifled with.

He was turning to his head scientist next. “Lenker, I want you to begin extraction process of experiment 90-G’s fluids from Tom. Then I want a heat care package sent to my personal office so I can take care of this myself.” He demanded, before Lenker was nodding his head as he pressed a few buttons on the machine in order to get the drainage pump set up.

He had to adjust the rate and power of the hose in order to just do a light cleaning. He imagined it would be disastrous if he absorbed Tom’s internal orgasms into the vacuum. Most certainly a worse punishment than the execution that would be taking place from the security breach.

“Can you please insert the end of his hose into your lover? It should be just the size to fit through his seed chambers without complications.” He said, passing the tube to Tord. At first it seemed like his dear leader would argue with him on being the one to insert it- so Lenker was quick to tack on, “Unless you want me to be poking around inside of him.”

That seemed to steel Tord’s resolve as he carefully parted from Tom’s side in order to move his gown aside. It was already drenched in sweat and fluids, the cushion underneath him completely ruined from his slick. It was almost impressive.

He was watching the poor thing’s chest rise and fall as he positioned the hose at his entrance, before Tom’s head was snapping up the moment that he felt the intrusion. His digital display eyes were wide, frantically looking from Tord to between his legs, before a series of distressed chirps was leaving Tord’s stone cold heart suitably cracked.

“I know, Thomas, I know. Shh, shh. It’s alright. I’m here. We need to do this for your own safety.” He cooed, trying to keep his hands steady as he felt for any resistance in his lover. Yet when none was met, and Tord was internally measuring just how far he would need to go, he paused when he felt the hose slip into something with a bit more resistance.

Tom’s head was thrown back in a pleasured gasp, his legs spreading and body trying to hump down onto it. Looks like he found his mark. He pushed the hose further until finally he was sure it was snugly inside of that second chamber, before giving Lenker the thumbs up.

All at once Tom’s noises turned from pleasured, to confused, to outright terrified as the vacuum began to clear out the bright green gunk from deep inside of Tom’s innards. He was tossing his head to the side as he gripped the bed tightly, trying to shy away from the sensation assaulting him.

But luckily the hose was running dry after a moment, and the swelling in Tom’s stomach looked suitably relieved. He was slumping back a moment later, thighs completely weak as he attempted to calm himself.

Tord was carefully removing the hose when a curious noise was rising from Lenker as he examined the contents of the vacuum. He reached his hand into the concoction much to Tord’s disgust, before withdrawing a single little purple orb from the mess. It was firm in his fingers like a marble, and roughly the same size as one.

He examined it as the green goop dropped from his fingers, before gently placing it on a specimen tray. “Interesting.” He noted, before Tord was gripping Tom’s hand as he looked it over. “What are your findings?”

“I’m not certain what this is. It could be from your tentacle hentai monster, or it could be from Tom. Only tests will show.” He said, before wiping his hands down onto his stained and destroyed labcoat. The man could find a way to ruin one in a day, Tord swore.

“I’ll run the results to you when they’re ready- but for now you need to take care of your little toy over there. He’s looking worse for wear.” He noted, plugging his nose as the scent in the air was beginning to reach a feverish level. Tom was going to cause a full break riot with a fertility stench that strong.

Tord spared a glance to his heaving and panting Omega, before nodding his head in understanding as he was already beginning to detach Tom from the life support machine. He couldn’t so much as walk, let alone lift his arms he was so deeply lost in the throes of heat.

Tord had to scoop him up into his grasp before allowing the automated doors to slide open to permit access to the hallways. A few lower ranked lankies had been standing guard at the front of the door, tensing up at the sound of the door opening.

Tord paused at the entrance, before turning to fix Lenker with a serious expression. “I expect you to call me immediately when the results are in. I need to know if there’s something wrong.” He noted, before the scientist was merely tilting a thumbs up to Tord. “Yes sir, Red Leader sir.” He said, before instantly gathering the sample to retreat to his own personal lab.

Tord was off down the hall in a minute, trenchcoat trailing behind him as he attempted to hurry to his private sector as quickly as possible. He wasn’t appreciative of the hungry looks in his subordinate’s eyes as he passed groups of them by, or the way a beta or two had to stop a weak willed Alpha from trying to trail after Tom’s scent.

He swore he trained better members than these little pussyfooting bastards.

Only good news was that Tord found a nice little box full of heat-essentials for his Omega when he arrived at his office. It was complete with deeply stimulating toys that could be used in replacement to a knot- right down to a bottle of Alpha pheromones. It was given to the lower ranking Omegas in the army.

He rummaged through the contents of the typical package, tossing the condoms aside. No need for those when it came to Tom. He withdrew a nice little vibrating egg from the package, as well as a few pills that he could take for the cramps. He noted the way that Tom had immediately all but rolled himself across the floor, cunt leaking with fluids as he tried to hump down onto the carpet.

His legs were spread wide; back arching in a manner that made his ass all the more prominent. He was so sensitive from the aphrodisiac fluids that the tentacles released that even the carpet was providing enough stimulation for Tom to rut against. That was a stain that wasn’t coming out.

Tord was admittedly..distracted. The sight was a real pleasing one, to see Tom practically bouncing on the ground itself as he tried to find relief. With enough sense to warrant pity, Tord was withdrawing a rather large dildo from the package after putting back the egg. It was complete with a knot at the very end, which was hungrily eyed by his sharpshooter.

Tom’s arm was reaching out and grabbing the toy before Tord could even hope to offer, the poor thing instantly rising up and seating himself completely on it with a single bound. The rasping chirp that left him had Tord’s cock rising in interest once more, before his eye was hungrily trailing over Tom’s bare body. The hospital gown really left nothing to the imagination did it?

Tord was placing the box aside as he carefully moved his arms around his mate, unfastening the gown and letting it fall to the floor as Tom was riding the dildo at a pace that Tord only hoped he could keep up on his cock.

It was then that Tord noticed something quite…strange, happening to his lover. At first he wondered if it was a trick of the eye that was making Tom’s hands look near scaly- before slowly the Alpha began to back up as Tom’s entire body just seemed hellbent on shifting. He was looking on in shock as a tail sprouted down Tom’s spine, the cracking and splintering not even seeming to phase the pace of the beast. He shouldn’t have been able to shift- Tord knew he had his daily dosage of the specific compound!

Finally, when his bones settled comfortably into place, Tord was left with a quarter shifted monster bouncing up and down on the dildo. His clawed hands were scraping the carpet, tail curling eagerly along his back as he attempted to stuff as much into his pussy as he could.

His purrs had taken on an almost machine like rumble, his legs now bending at an angle that allowed him to better rise and fall onto the cock. But it was almost like Tom knew, for a fact, that the toy wasn’t going to help him. He sat up with a near helpless whimper leaving him as a rush of purple fluids stained the base of the toy, the monstrous claws reaching behind him to grip it and pull it out.

He looked it over in distaste, before tossing it to the side as instantly he was turning around and sitting on his haunches as his goggles narrowed in on Tord. “Alpha.” He keened out, before moving forward and practically pouncing on Tord.

Jesus fucking Christ, the Omega heat-box would  not be able to sate even a ¼ shifted specimen from what was projected to be the worst heat of their life. Tom was all but whimpering as he sat down onto the Alpha’s lap, grinding near frantically as Tord could already feel the chafing that was about to happen between his legs.

He had to push his mate back for a moment to shove his hands down- only to growl when Tom tried to keep going. He narrowed his eyes to the smaller Omega. Beast or not, he was going to remain in charge here.

Tom had at least common sense past the heat and desire to feel a bit of remorse for his eagerness. His pointed ears folded down into a sign of submission, the Omega shuffling back just enough to let Tord unfasten his pants and hastily pull his knot out. No time to undress- not when Tom looked on the verge of another shift.

He was gripping the Omega’s thighs and pulling him closer, before bypassing his cock entirely as he turned him around. It took a bit of awkward shuffling to have Tom facing away from him, but the sight was more than worth it. He noted the way that Tom’s tail was resting between his legs- before gently pushing it back and admiring the sweet hole in front of him

The scales gently framed it in deep purple, leading to a much puffier appearance as he oh so carefully peeled the lips back to expose his leaking entrance. The poor thing was resting his hands on Tord’s thighs, back arched in presentation as he nearly suffocated Tord from his overzealous grinding once again.

He could feel the fluids smearing all over his face before he used his mechanical arm to pry Tom’s ass off from smothering him, eye narrowing up as a displeased growl left him. “I was getting to that, puppy. You’re lucky this is considered a medical emergency or else I would have strapped you to the chair.” He warned, instantly catching the way his ears and tail perked up in alarm.

He was whimpering out apologies before Tord could actually find the motivation to stay mad, eye rolling in exasperation as he rested his thumb firmly along Tom’s clit. He leaned forward after that to delve into the sweet taste of his Omega- even if the extracted fluids of the plant lingered along the lips.

The sensation was almost tingly, his cock aching for attention as he curled and dipped his tongue into Tom’s pussy. He was much…deeper, in his half shifted form. It was a challenge to get his tongue deep enough to sooth. Yet when he finally managed to sneak in all the way? It was amazing to feel the way that Tom was clenching around him.

He didn’t even mind the pup’s grinding along his tongue, the excitement almost addicting as he kept one lip of his cunt spread open for ease of access. But soon he had to admit, he was getting impatient. Tom was only temporarily soothed on his tongue- but Tord was left without stimulation.

He pulled off just long enough to catch his breath, darting his tongue out to gather the fluids with a clean swipe. “Thomas, can you put that mouth to use other than keeping it lolled open.” He noted, only going back to Tom’s cunt when he was sure the other had heard him.

Tord shuttered at the feeling of a ridiculously long forked tongue sliding up his cock, before nearly shouting between his folds as the sensation of hot warmth sucked him all the way down at once. He was even teasing his lips along the knot, not showing any sign of choking on his cock.

To say the least, Tord was on cloud nine. His eyes were fluttered closed in pleasure as he dragged his tongue out along his pussy, enjoying the feeling of Tom attempting to work down him at any angle he could. It was a bit threatening to feel the occasional row of sharp teeth tickling along his cock- but Tom hasn’t bitten him just yet.

He could feel that telltale sign in the pit of his stomach that he was getting close, his jaw steadily getting sore as his neck seemed to strain from having to angle up to reach. Tom was still going strong due to his increased libido- so Tord had to pull off and gently try to nudge Tom away with his knee.

“A-Alright, that’s enough. Do you want to get fucked or suck me dry before you get your fill?” He asked, partially teasing. But from the way that Tom all but threw himself onto the floor with his ass in the air? Fuck, that was nice.

He had his shapely little rear all perked up, chest resting against the ground as he turned his head over his shoulder to stare at his Alpha with a nearly lovestruck expression. He used his claws to part open his pussy, shaking his hips with his tail curling eagerly against his back. His tone was almost pathetic as he mewled out, “Please, Alpha…”

With a display like that? Who could say no.

Tord was shooting up in an instant to grip those wide hips in his hold, watching the way that Tom all but slumped down at the promise of a good rut from his mate. He stuck his forked tongue out in glee at the feeling of the first inch of Tord’s cock sliding inside of him- before nearly squeaking when the Alpha was rutting the entire thing inside.

He gripped the carpet with a nearly ecstatic expression, LED eyes rolled back off of the screen in pleasure as he felt Tord nudging places deep inside of him that he never knew he needed. He wanted more already, even if his body was still trying to adjust to the feeling of the cock inside of him. Tord was big- but thankfully it seemed his quarter shifted form gave him a bit more squirming room.

He braced himself for the first thrust, yet nothing could prepare him for the second or third where Tord’s sheer size made it hard to keep up with the steady pace he was setting. Shit, fuck, oh god it felt so goddamn good. He was more than happy that he worked Tord up to this level.

Tom found his legs slowly slipping as Tord pinned him in place with burly arms, keeping Tom still as he all but pistoned into his little Omega. Tom could just sit back and enjoy it, steadily sliding down on his thighs until he was nearly horizontal on the ground once more.

He yelped a bit when Tord moved his hand to slap his ass, whimpering a bit as he tried to scrabble back to his knees once more. It was hard, given how difficult it was to focus with the heat spinning through his head like top.

He was huffing and panting with each of his mate’s thrusts, hands desperately moving in front of him to dig into the carpet and _stretch_. He nearly gasped at the feeling of Tord’s head thrusting into something deep inside of his anatomy, something that caused his body to scream for more. He was practically in downwards facing dog by the time he got Tord to lodge deep inside of that second chamber inside of him.

It was like the floodgates had opened the second that the abused chamber was finally stimulated, tears rolling down Tom’s cheeks as a series of pleas began to leave his mouth. “T-There, there! Fuck, right there Tord, please!” he turned his head to the side, making sure every ounce of his desperation was visible in his features.

Shit, that predatory look was back into Tord’s eye, staring down at his mess of a mate with an expression that promised that Tom wasn’t going to leave this without a limp. He merely swallowed and closed his eyes, before crying out the second that Tord had managed to sink his knot deep into Tom.

He wouldn’t lie- he came the second the stretch reached the middle of Tord’s knot. He was gushing fluids around the knot to make penetration easier, body shivering from overstimulation as Tord managed to rock himself deep into that sensitive second chamber and lock himself into place.

Tom was curling his clawed toes by the time that Tord started up again, sitting up and all but gripping Tom’s sides as he ground himself deep into the other. All of the sensations around him were helping his knot to steadily swell up into place, filling more and more, before he was on the verge of blowing.

Yet he forced himself down, eagerly rutting into that tight entrance until he could feel the way that Tom’s body was tightening like a bowstring once more. His tail was twitching with each thrust as he felt Tord’s knot swell to a size that Tom swore he was going to explode. He already felt so full as it was.

“T-Tord, please. Everything’s too hot and I just…Make it better, please.” He pleaded, attempting to shove his hips back- before he could feel it. That moment when Tord was finally swelling up to the max- before releasing a steady wave of cum down into his seed chambers.

The moment he felt the warmth washing through his body, Tom was out for the count. He was cumming for the second and final time as he all but scratched deep lines into the nice carpet of Tord’s office, body locking up and clamping down around Tord’s knot as the Alpha lazily thrust his way through his own orgasm.

As the warm seed trickled down his body’s passage, Tom swore that the horrid burning deep inside of his gut was steadily quelling. Just the sensation of being so filled had him a purring mess as he tried to nestle down into the floor. If it’s safe enough to fuck there, it was safe enough to nest as well.

He rubbed his scent all over the spot, before scrunching his eyebrows up in distress when Tord kept trying to pull out. They were firmly locked together much to Tord’s surprise, his hips ceasing their movements when he realized the tugging and pulling was hurting them both.

Trying to find light of an awkward situation, Tord merely chuckled. “I guess you don’t want to let me go, hm, my little pistol?” He soothed, rubbing his hands down Tom’s sides and reveling in the deep throated purr his ministrations received in response.

He nestled down comfortably against his Omega’s back, using him like a warm pillow as he wrapped protectively around him. Tom was clearly out of it- at the very least not fussing over the weight on his back.

Tord would almost be content and settle down to nap just like this- until his phone was buzzing uncomfortably in the jammed down fabric of his pants. He could feel his irritation building as Tom merely whimpered in distress at the sound of the ringtone and the buzzing against the cleft of his ass.

It took a moment, but Tord managed to finally get his phone out only to note that the caller ID simply said “Lenker.” He answered the call with a bad feeling crawling in the pit of his stomach.

“I hope you’re reporting to me with good news regarding the status of the foreign object.” He began, keeping the phone call as brief as he possibly could. No need for hellos or formalities in the Red Army. The tone on the other end wasn’t a particularly bad one- more amused if anything.

“Depends on your own personal taste if this is good news or not.” He decided to note, before shuffling some papers on the other end. “The lab results have come back, and it seems as if we have an egg on our hand. It was in early stages of development- but if I had to assume, it’s one of many inside of our little lab freak.”

Tord seemed a bit baffled by that. An egg? “Are you certain it was an egg?” he asked, skeptical.

“Unless you want to question a machine that runs at nearly twenty thousand times faster processing than your own brain and has an inaccuracy rate of less than the furthest decimals of 0.01%, I’m certain in my results, Red Leader. It’s an egg that at first I believed came from your favorite little hentai experiment 90-G. A seed, moreso. So I ran a few DNA tests using the fluids from the inside and attempted to match it to the plant’s current seeds.  Only it wasn’t even close to a hit.”

He paused to let the current information sink in, before turning another page as he read the report. “In the end we had a DNA match with none other than 617 himself, and the statistics led me to believe due to the reptilian nature in the beast’s blood, there may have been some form of chemical in the plant’s DNA to stimulate the creation of eggs in the place of estradiol. The result was the formation of fertile ovum inside of 617.” Lenker took a deep breath after finishing the report, and the silence through the line could be deafening.

Tord chanced a brief glance down to the nearly wiped out expression on Tom, before keeping his voice low as he attempted to re-brief himself on what he had just heard. “So, if I’m hearing this correctly, you mean to tell me that my mate is currently filled with potentially fertile eggs.”

“Correct.”

“And I’m currently knot deep in his seed chambers, which is where we extracted the first egg from.

“I cannot confirm that given that you are the one in said situation.”

“Lenker- are these eggs compatible with human sperm or would Thomas need to fuck a komodo dragon in order for them to fertilize.”

Lenker let out a rather amused laugh at the panic in Tord’s tone, before placing the papers down onto the table and letting his chair creak loudly as he leaned back. “I’m afraid the DNA matches Tom’s completely. So I guess I’ll need to pitch in for the company’s congratulation card for your upcoming shellbound brats that should mature in about…mm…anywhere between a week to four.”

Tord hung up the line near immediately the moment that the news settled in, before all but tossing it aside. He was going to be in for quite the long couple of weeks.

Tom, completely obvious to the phone call that had just taken place, merely nestled back against his Alpha as the low purring began to rise up from his throat again.

How dead was Tord going to be when he had to break the new to Tom?


	2. Nesting isn't easy, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom learns of the life growing inside of him, he illicits to remove the eggs before they could grow to be a problem.  
> Yet an issue with the process results in him having to carry the eggs to full term. While he struggles to come to terms with his body's biology, it seems the rest of the base is having their own troubles as well. Dealing with a pregnant Omega isn't easy- let alone one that can shift into a two ton monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story about this fic- I wrote this all at a friend's house. All 8.6k words of it. I'm sleep deprived and exhausted but the writing bug bit me hard so I hope you all enjoy it!

“What the fuck do you mean you **came inside of my seed chambers?** ”

And in typical Tom fashion, he was practically fuming as he bristled from head to toe with unadulterated fucking fury. From the moment that he woke up stretched across Tord’s bed, to the exact point in time now where he was standing in front of his mate’s tall oak desk, he had been too sharp for Tord’s wit to avoid the truth for long.

“Listen I- It was a spur of the moment happening. You pushed back against me when I was about to swell- and you just sort of caught me at the worst of moments.” He attempted to placate his quarter shifted mate, nervously eyeing the steady changes rippling down Tom’s body.

He was getting bigger by the minute, claws flexing out to full size as his muscle mass seemed to bulk up into something that seemed fitting for a quadruped. Just before Tom’s eyes began to merge past his half shifted form and pop off his headset, Tord was rising up and catching his attention with a placating drop of his hands.

“Please- Tom, there’s no need for that here. It was an honest mistake in the end, and I had no intention to breed you. You shouldn’t be putting your body under unnecessary strain.” He waited for a moment, watching the way that Tom’s expression at least remained with two eyes. Didn’t exactly change the fact he was towering over Tord at a solid 7’5 inches. It was always…strange, to see how much Tom was capable of changing from his usual height and status.

The beast glared down at Tord for a moment, before allowing his body to slowly whither back down to a suitable size. Lucky for Tord, he was right. A full shift would be too stressful on his already straining body- as all of his energy seemed to be dispersing to his chambers to harbor the small bump already present there.

He was stuck in his quarter shifted form, however, no matter how it seemed he would want to revert to human. He was practically fuming with rage, however, his usual coy scent laced with displeasure and fertility. It was a new scent on Tom, and the Alpha seemed to be struggling to manage with it.

Tom smelled like pregnancy.

It was a scent that awakened nearly every protective urge in his biology, a claim running through him that screamed for him to protect his mate with every ounce of his being. Ensure the safety of his developing progeny, and make sure his Omega was firmly sated and comfortable.

It made it quite distracting to run an army.

Tom was practically pacing as his whip like tail lashed about the room, dark claws raising and gesturing into the air as every ounce of frustration was melting off of his form. “Oh, that’s fucking easy for you to say. You just had to stick your knot in me after your hentai monster had its way with me. Real fucking easy for you, **Alpha**.”

Worst thing was, Tom was understandably bitter. He was proud for an Omega, and had made his stance firmly clear the moment that Tord marked him. He would not be raising children in an army base- therefore Tord would need to step down as Red Leader if he were to breed Tom.

Obviously the conditions were not met in this situation, and the frustration nearly had Tom on the verge of tears. He practically threw himself back against the chair he had been previously perched on, skittish and restless as Tord’s eyes roamed over his form. Judging him.

He finally was letting out a slow sigh, folding his hands along his desk as he felt only pity for his best hitman and mate. He was a man of his word, despite his usual uncaring stature. “Don’t take my pity and kindness as weakness, Thomas, but I will allow you a visit to Lenker to see if we can…remove, the pests.” He said, even if every gene in his Alpha bloodline reeled at the thought of his young being ripped out like a tumor.

But Tom was the one who would suffer from this, with a biology he didn’t even understand. Eggs seemed to be a much trickier matter than living young that trained personal had been experienced with for years. This was a complete wildcard. One that had Tord quite nervous for Tom’s wellbeing.

If he could eliminate the threat and the cause of his mate’s discomfort in one fell swoop- then it was worth no longer being the sire to his next generation. There was always time for that in the future, as now there was too much on the line for young anyways.

Tom seemed to be almost taken aback by Tord’s willingness for an abortion. Most Alphas were aggressively against it, despite the choice no longer being in their favor in today’s society- although Tom knew that if Tord wanted those children his status as Red Leader left him powerless. But it was still an almost…comforting gesture.

Tord wasn’t going to force him to go through with this if he didn’t want to. Which he really fucking didn’t.

He was drained, he was tired, his body refused to let him shift down from his monster form. He had been high strung the past couple of days, and had just now began to catch on to his body’ biological predicament when the first few bumps had formed.

Now Tom could admit that he just wanted to eliminate the cause of the problem directly. Tom stared into Tord’s eyes, reading no true emotion past the cold impassiveness only suitable for a military leader of his status. It almost hurt to not see the passionate gaze of his mate in his eyes- but this was a matter of business, and Tom almost appreciated he wasn’t going to allow his fondness of Tom to sway this important matter.

Tom was the one in charge here, and he nearly swallowed down his power with a grain of salt. He was rising from his seat a moment later, feeling Tord’s eyes following him as he walked towards the door of his office. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, holographic eyes lingering on Tord for a moment, before he threw open the heavy metal door.

“I guess we’re going to see Lenker then.” Tom confirmed, not wanting to look back as he began the brief walk towards his main office and headquarters. He was a top ranking member of the army- so it was only a given that his chambers would be within proximity of Tord’s.

He waited a moment to hear the heavy bootprints of Tord following, before picking up his pace when he was sure his Alpha was not far behind. He didn’t enjoy the silence, persay, but what was Tord to say in a matter like this? He was going to remove his children from his body- eggs or not.

Tom paused in front of the door to the laboratory where Lenker conducted his experiments, before Tord was wasting no time in opening it while Tom had raised his knuckles to knock. Guess that wasn’t needed now. Tord was already standing in front of the man when Tom approached.

Inside of a testing chamber, a new model for a biological superweapon was in process. It was a thick and steamy gas, one that was almost purplish in color. The fumes wisped to the top of the container, before floating back down in a coyly sweet smoke.

Tom didn’t think he wanted to know what it did.

“Ah, Red Leader, Tom. What brings you into my lab unannounced?” He asked passively, studying a chart before him as he scribbled down minute details to a long code of components to the smoke. He was a multitasker at heart, staring up at Tord as his pen seemed to fly across the paper regardless.

Tord spared Tom one more slow glance, before catching Lenker’s attention as he motioned his mechanical arm to his mate’s side. “We were hoping to remove the newest addition to Tom’s body, and preferably today.” He requested, although it was far from a request that had the option of being declined.

Everything about Tord’s posture screamed business, and it had Lenker slowly lowering his pen and clipboard the moment the gravity of the situation reached him. He looked from Tom’s distant expression to Tord’s barely contained disappointment, before letting a small sigh leave him as he stepped away from his experiments.

“It’s a shame- I was looking forward to being able to document the life cycle of the eggs. I had so many questions.” He decided to note, although the disappointment was short lived. “If it is possible- I would still like to sample the extracted eggs. Consider it donating to science.” He asked, already setting up the medical wing to his lab once more. This man really covered all of the bases when it came to his degree.

Tom didn’t seem to be particularly comfortable with the thought of something from him containing life being used as a…an experiment. But he was getting rid of the pups chance for life anyways, so why should he care what Lenker does with them.

He shrugged his shoulders as he was already carefully shrugging off his vest and button down, working his pants off as a series of cups and wires were placed about his body. “Throw them in the trash for all I care- it’s basically what I’m doing anyways.” He said, even if his throat was tight and his nervous scent portrayed his hesitance towards the situation.

Tord was quiet the entire process, standing off to the side like an intimidating shadow as Tom was uncomfortably spread open onto the chair. Lenker was already carefully prying open his folds when suddenly a low growl reverberated through Tord’s throat when his mate’s scent turned to distress.

He had hints of feral aggression locked in the gaze of his one good eye, before Lenker was quickly catching on that Tord’s heightened aggression towards his soon-to-be removed young was no doubt unavoidable. He merely put some distance between the Red Leader’s mate and himself, before Tom was forcing his scent to pitch down as he turned his head to Tord.

“Tord, just- if you need to leave, you can. This is my choice and I can do it alone if you don’t want to watch.” He said, even if the thought of not having his paired Alpha with him was enough to spike his scent into distress once more.

Tord was approaching Tom on the table, carefully smoothing his large palms over the subtle bump in his stomach. He couldn’t exactly swallow down his protective instincts, persay, but he would have to manage. He shook his head. “I won’t be leaving your side during the procedure- just make sure you keep calm and allow me to see your expression. I..this is admittedly quite hard on me.”

Tom, as much as he wanted to get the Alpha to quit coddling him, could…understand his concern and anxiety. These were his own children he was about to remove from his body, and his instincts were no doubt haywire. Tom merely tilted his head back to Lenker, before letting out a loud sigh as already he could see the thin camera being lubed up in preparation for entry.

“Just do me a favor, Tord, and don’t rip apart Lenker. I can smell the aggression on you.” He noted, fanning his own nose for joking emphasis on the scent. At least that got Tord to crack a smile long enough for Lenker to approach once more.

“Well, this is awfully touching, but I’m sure we want this process done as quickly as possible.” Lenker was noting, already holding a flexible prod with one hand while moving the camera down into position. Tom tensed up for a moment, before gritting his teeth at the feeling of the cold camera pushing inside of him.

On the screen Tom almost wanted to puke at the series of wet pink flesh parting from the camera, turning away from the monitor as he clenched up reflectively. “Fucking gross.” He noted under his breath, before gritting his teeth when the camera angled down enough to slide against the clenched entrance of his seed chamber.

Lenker inspected the entrance for a moment, before carefully using his other hand to insert the flexible mechanical “claw”. He was allowing them to take the same path as the camera, before stopping right before the puckered hole of his second entrance.

He tested the give with the mechanical claw, pressing a series of buttons on the control pad that had the thin body gently attempting to part open the flap. Tom was throwing a clawed hand up to stifle a growl, before it was cutting off into a pleased whine as Tord’s fingers went between his legs.

“I’m guessing he needs to loosen up.” Tord noted, before Lenker was chuckling awkwardly as Tord’s fingers were rapidly moving over Tom’s clit. The poor thing was unable to squirm in the grip of the chair, his LED eyes flying wide open as the sudden sensations had him pathetically mewling out.

Slick was soon gathering between his lips, before rolling down in droplets as pleasure assaulted him from Tord’s mechanical arm of all things. He was feeling the hot burning embarrassment crawling up his spine as the heavy scent of pregnancy mixed with arousal. The combination was all too strong to even his own nose- and Tord didn’t seem to be faring well either.

He had this glassy look of protective instinct in his eyes, mixed with a desire that had Tom attempting to spread his legs to near shamelessly. It was only a moment longer that Tord had to keep moving- because soon Lenker was carefully inserting both the claw and camera into his seed chambers.

It caused a small squeak to leave Tom- before the situation crashed back down around him. Fuck- of course he would humiliate himself in front of Lenker like this. He was shivering as Tord pulled his wet fingers back, and his head was blearily tilting to the side as he monitored the camera again.

Everyone was waiting with baited breath in anticipation to see what they would find- before the group paused in awe when the camera finally displayed a clear image. Five purple bumps were nestled comfortably against the various walls of his inner chambers, small in size but much larger compared to the initial sample that Lenker collected before.

The group studied the sight for a moment longer, before Tord had to look away as one of the mechanical claws reached forward to nudge one. “Incredible.” The scientist noted, not minding Tom’s discomfort as he carefully began to nudge and push the egg against the wall. Surprisingly it didn’t budge from its spot.

He tried to latch the claw onto the rounded object, before swearing a bit as he didn’t know the proper pressure to apply. “This is…something I’m not exactly too keen on. Too much pressure could shatter the egg inside of you- and I can imagine that would be disastrous to have sharp shells and fluids floating about inside of you.” He noted, before instantly shutting his mouth when Tord was fixing him with a harsh glare.

Tom looked terrified beyond belief, pale faced and shaking as he clutched the arms of the chair hard. He was staring at something growing inside of him- a pest at best- so why was he so terrified of the wellbeing of these fuckers? They didn’t even look like pups.

He let his head fall back as he watched the claw on screen adjust the pressure carefully, before squeezing his eyes shut and bracing to feel the claw move down. But instead all he felt was a sharp tug to his abdomen that caused his eyes to fly open and body try to hunch over in alarm.

Whatever that feeling was- it wasn’t right by any means. His whimper was cutting off the process to a halt, before Tom’s head practically whipped forward to look at the camera. The egg didn’t so much as budge when Lenker pulled again- only to be cut off by a highly distress whine from Tom.

“It- hurts!” He called out, instantly causing Tord to nearly wind around him as he was barking towards Lenker in his Alpha voice. “Let go of the fucking egg.” He growled, causing the Beta to nearly drop the two devices in surprise as he quickly followed orders. An Alpha voice wasn’t one to ignore, and he stared at the mated duo for a moment as the silence stretched on.

Finally the man was letting the egg go with the claw, before carefully withdrawing both the camera and the claw. He placed the instruments on the table, before fighting the itching urge to write down his findings. “Well, in bad news, the eggs are firmly attached to Tom’s walls. Further attempts to remove them could rip his seed chamber linings in two.” He noted, watching the way that Tom hesitantly glance down to his stomach.

He began to clean down the tools with slow strokes of a wipe, eyes tilting up to the Red Leader himself as his lips curled up into coy amusement. “In good news? They’re perfectly healthy since they’re attached to the walls, and are growing quite steadily. None of the eggs appeared to have any outwards deformations.”

The silence was tense as Tom was detached from the machine, the Omega seemingly lost in thought as he was only half bothering to shrug on his shirt and pants. He was tired- this was a lot to take in. “So you’re telling me there’s no safe way to remove these?” He inquired, before Lenker was shaking his head.

“I’m afraid not, Thomas. You will be able to lay the eggs- but I will gladly take them off of your hands when they’re outside of the body. So you won’t have to be concerned with raising them.” He said, even though the thought of fully grown and fertile eggs just being..handed over, was enough to have Tord nearly gripping Tom’s wrist and leading him from the room.

“Thank you for your help, Lenker. It’s much appreciated.” Tord basically snapped, before Tom could only half heartedly follow as Lenker merely nodded his head to the Alpha. “It’s my pleasure, sir.”

When the doors to the lab were closed, and Tord was all but dragging Tom to his own room, the Omega was nearly weakly pulling at the strong grip to his arm. He looked terrified, his face remaining sheet while as Tord paused at the entrance to his office.

Tom was barely standing on his own two feet, clawed hand resting idly on the bump as it seemed the news was slow to sink in. He put his weight on the cool metal of Tord’s office door, before letting his eyes slowly fall downcast.

“So.” He began, catching Tord’s attention as the Alpha had rested his hand against the door to push it open. His grey eyes wandered down to Tom, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow at what the other could wind up saying next. Tom was silent for a moment longer, before shouldering past the door as the waves of realization threatened to drown him.

“Guess I’m fucking doing this then.” He said, tone sharp and angry as he all but crawled onto Tord’s lush mattress and expensive blankets. He turned himself into a circle a few times, pacing on all fours, before finally settling into the sheets with his tail curling about himself for comfort.

He was scared, he was tired- but worst off was that he was almost relieved. The thought of just…ripping the eggs out of him had left Tom nearly shaking with fear, his natural scent high in distress as he pulled Tord’s pillow closer to him in order to bury his face into the scent.

The Alpha could only watch the scene in delayed pity, before he was sauntering over into the bed and carefully winding his arms around Tom from behind. His little monster was already nested into the sheets by the time he clapped the lights off, Tord’s head burrowing comfortably into the nape of his neck as his hands idly trailed across Tom’s sides.

“We’ll make this work,” he began, drawing slow and idle purrs from Tom as he pet over his sides. “I promise this will work.”

* * *

 

Long story short- Tom’s pregnancy was something that was exceptionally hard to make work.

The first week was thankfully uneventful, other than Tom attempting to adjust to his quarter shifted form further. He would attempt to walk on two feet with pride, despite the heavy clawed feet of his form making the task awkward. He would still try to squeeze on his uniform and present himself with dignity- regardless of the swelling bump steadily making his suit and button down tighter and tighter.

Not only that- but his pants were growing tight too. His hips and waist were adjusting to the future eggs that were developing inside of him- expanding his hips to allow for a hard surface to pass through- as Lenker put it.

All in all, the first week was merely a matter of dealing with the bodily changes that pregnancy brought.

But the second week? The second week was admittedly…tough.

It had all started when Tord was attempting to debrief his higher ranking troops- when suddenly his little spitfire was basically limping into the room with slick nearly gushing down his thighs. He was reeking of the sickly sweet fertility of his pregnancy, nearly causing Tord to lose in in front of half of a room full of Alphas.

The other Alphas weren’t faring so well either.

Luckily the crisis was averted when Tord all but had to lead Tom back to his room, giving the Omega a toy to busy himself with while the meeting continued on in peace. Well…as peaceful as the atmosphere could be with the lingering scent of Tom in the air.

Not only that- but Tord noted that Tom’s attitude could shift at the drop of a dime. One moment he would be his usual snarky self, and another could reign down an aggression that could rival an Alpha’s in rut. He would swear, kick, snarl, and generally harass the newer troops whenever he had to pass them by in the hallways.

It was enough to nearly snap Tord’s patience in two- except for the way that the little hellion would purr all sweet for him and roll over to show off the steadily rounding bulge of his stomach. He had begun to wear looser clothing rather than his typical uniform- often times stealing from Tord’s personal hamper.

He looked damn good in red, and it had Tord’s aggression placating as the comforting scent of his lover mixed with the affectionate bond of pregnancy.

In fact, a lot of things began to change in the army when Tom grew heavy with young. It seemed as if the soldiers worked harder when Tom was around, the entire pack dynamic of the army kicking in the moment a viable Omega was bred.

Alphas worked harder with the motivation of protecting the head Alphas’ young. The Betas were more attentive and listened to Tord more intently when Tom was by his side. And the Omegas? They were practically buzzing around Tom, much to the man’s annoyance.

They would make sure he had snacks, made sure he was off his feet. Even Patryk was a bit more doting over Tom than usual. They had a subtle pack bond occurring between them, and Tord was still at a loss. Everything was running smoother than usual, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

Yet by the third week, Tom was an absolute nightmare.

It all began with the notification that the blankets and emergency rations had gone missing in the left wing of the army, leaving some soldiers about to head off to frontlines without proper supplies. It took an emergency supply being dropped in for the army to get back on track.

Later on a whole surplus of food was reported missing from the kitchen, as well as an entire slab of raw meat. That was…unappealing to note that an entire cow was potentially decaying about the base.

The last straw was when most of Tord’s most prized possessions went missing- including his army uniform and plenty of his personal closet. He also was missing many trinkets and valuable jewelry- which was more an insult than an inconvenience.

Finally he had enough when one day when he noticed that Tom was slumping off more often, the culprit of these heinous deeds no doubt sitting right under his nose. He was due nearly any day now, the scent of his fertility slowly shifting into motherhood the more that the hybrid lounged about in his room.

His stomach could rival an Omega carrying sextuplets, and it seemed no matter what he did he was consistently uncomfortable and needy. Whether it was demanding Tord’s attention by clawing at his expensive furniture, or raising hell in Lenker’s lab, Tom made sure that Tord knew he needed attention.

This didn’t bode well for a man with important plans to finally take over England.

He was hitting setback after setback because of his mate’s piss poor attitude, the man freely shifting into half or even three fourths shifted whenever he saw fit. Only once did he snap to his full monstrous size after a fight with Patryk- only to deflate like a balloon when his energy rapidly drained from his body.

He was supposed to be on bed rest in Lenker’s lab- but a report revealed that he had been escaping the past few days in order to wreak whatever havoc he saw fit. Whether it was a power outage in sector seven, or a tank mysteriously coming up chewed to pieces, it seemed that Tom was doing his best to try and hinder him.

But no more.

Tord had finally managed to catch the little fucker sneaking off into the bowels of the base, bypassing the weapons vault and steadily descending down the stairs at a careful pace. His paws were silent as he padded down the metal stairs- much on the contrary to Tord’s heavy boots.

Before he could pursue his lover further, he had to slide off his shoes before they could make an excess amount of noise. He was heading closer to the central energy hub- located near directly next to Control Room Alpha.

He didn’t. He fucking didn’t.

He did.

Tord was paused in the near sweltering conditions of the main energy source of his entire Army base, the whirring generator loud enough to keep his steps silent as he studied the nest that his lover was currently burying himself into.

It was a compilation of every single blanket that Tord had lost count of in the missing reports files, the edges pushed around by a net that comfortably stretched between machines. Not only was this a horrendous fire hazard- but he could see his very own clothes lining the nest.

Tom was basically rolling in the remaining scent of his Alpha, curt whimpers reaching through the machine noise as he was clutching his stomach in pain. He was notably…naked. He had discarded his clothes on the floor the moment that he reached the nest, attempting to burrow himself into the blankets as his swollen red lips portrayed how abused he was treating them.

Tord almost wondered if Tom was laying now- but there wasn’t any blood or signs of distress from Tom. Just the insistent need to rut against his nice uniforms, and the slick pooling out of him as his claws reached back to part his lips while grinding down against one of the toys from a heat box.

It smelled near unbearable in here- exactly like a broodmother ready to pop. It was a sickeningly sweet scent, laced with the floridity of motherhood. Tord was borderline choking on it as Tom clearly grew very, very frustrated with the fact that his lethal claws prevented him from proper relief.

Unfortunately he was cut short as Tord reached out to grip the Omega by his hair, anger clear in his expression as he yanked him back into an arching position on the nest. “So- this is where our rations, food, and blankets have gone to. And my clothes.” He decided to tack on at the end, eyes trailing over the hoarded trove of goodies that Tom had.

Fuck, there was blood all over the floor from the carcass of the cow, and it wasn’t looking too pretty. Tom was struggling against Tord’s hold the moment he realized he was caught- eyes blow wide in surprise as he attempted to squirm away from the harsh grip his Alpha had him in.

“Tord?” He chirped out, before gasping in pain as he was all but stumbling to his feet from the force of Tord’s grip. He was deep in the shit now, and he didn’t think rolling over would quell the Red Leader’s rage.

He found his hoodie being shoved into his arms before he could even gain footing when Tord let go of his hair, the man’s gaze sharp and annoyed as Tom hastily attempted to dress himself. He felt awful enough right now- the thought of leaving the comfort of his nest producing a terribly distressed scent.

But Tord didn’t care.

Instead he merely shoved a pair of spandex shorts into his mate’s arms for him to wear when he was finally covered by the hoodie. He hated the stretching silence between them as he nearly tripped from attempting to slide his shorts on, cringing all the while as the pain in his abdomen only kept growing.

“Tord- seriously, can’t we just talk this over-“ He was cut off with a garbled choke, his tail lashing out as Tord fastened a collar around his neck. His ears flattened down on his head in annoyance, about to open his mouth and complain when Tord was suddenly yanking on Tom’s leash until the Omega was practically clawing at the strong red leather.

“Shut up. I am late for a very, very important meeting because of you. We have many important allies on the line about my strike to England- they’re all waiting in the press room.” He hissed out through clenched teeth, walking with Tom even as the other seemed desperate to stay with his nest. He was dragging his claws against the cement, trying to kick back away from Tord’s hold.

Yet soon he was practically crawling up the stairs as his stomach shifted in discomfort, full of eggs that were near their prime. They had detached from his walls a bit ago, free to shift and move about inside of his enlarged gut. It was maddening having to move so fast, but Tord made it quite clear about his stance.

They were passing by the army recruits when the first spike of pain ran down his spine, causing his eyes to widen and hands fly down to the bump protruding from his stomach. He cringed a bit, before whimpering and trying to get his Alpha’s attention. “Tord I- I think something’s wrong.” He attempted to portray, only to get an annoyed side glance.

“Will you stop attempting to get out of my hold? I will not be falling for your little ruse. You will sit by my side during the meeting, and immediately move back to Lenker’s care. I am keeping personal tabs on you.” He said, not even noticing the subtle shift in Tom’s scent.

The Omega was beginning to perspire by the time that they reached the conference room- many of the World’s leaders sitting about the oval table, chatting idly amongst themselves. Each one had a mate by their side- one of them even pregnant as well- but Tom most certainly was an attention grabber.

His half shifted form was an impressive feat of biological engineering, especially designed to be a killing machine. The ultimate weapon for the front lines of Tord’s army, should the tides of battle turn out of his favor. Only the closest of his allies, the ones present at the table, knew of his secret weapon.

The entire table seemed to be at full attention as Tord walked in, nodding his head in greeting as Tom attempted to straighten his back and walk with all of the pride he could muster. But the pain in his abdomen was only growing by the minute as he carefully knelt at Tord’s side, sitting like a proper Omega on his pillow as the meeting went underway.

Tord was standing at the head of the table, his finger motioning over to the various items of interest on his map. He was intent on gaining the support of his allies in the upcoming invasion- no doubt the threat of world war was a heavy concern on everyone’s mind.

England had many, many allies. No doubt this was a giant leap in the Red Army’s conquest- every single one of his own allies would need to be present in order to support the oncoming backlash. So far it seems that his plans are met with open arms, questions flying about various intricate details regarding how he would properly manage his armies supplies to assist the other countries at his disposal.

It seemed just as he was about to get full agreement- the scent in the room changed dramatically. Tord was perking up at the smell of thick, coppery blood permeating the room. It seemed everyone in the room was taken aback by it- before the first desperate keen from his mate had Tord whipping away from the map in order to stare at the sight of Tom.

A mixture of fluid and blood was running down his thighs as he clutched his stomach in pain, tears gathering in his eyes as the first wave of contractions had his scent drastically shifting into one of panic. Tord was moving to his side in an instant, a few of the Omega mates rising as well to make sure that Tom was okay.

“Tord-“ he was choking out as another wave of slick was soaking his pants, the poor thing nearly falling back as his eyes rapidly shifted from side to side across the room. At least a dozen eyes were all trained on him, the presence of several Alphas outside of Tord’s pack slowly raising his anxiety until he was a panting mess in his mate’s arms.

This was fucking humiliating, having the only other pregnant Omega run up to him and carefully trying to dote over him. “Dear- hey, no, it is okay. I have done this before. You need to relax and take deep breaths while medical personnel arrive.” The kind hearted woman spoke in as good of English as she could muster, smoothing Tom’s hair back as the Omega was instantly burying his face into Tord’s chest and crying out.

Tord was stuck there like a fish out of water for a moment, before soon he was pulling out his private line and immediately dialing the only two he would trust with Tom’s condition. “Paul, Patryk, Tom is due right now. Yes. I’m in the conference room- I need you to take him down to the main energy hub and place him inside of the nest he constructed. I also need you to get any available Omega nurses down there with whatever supplies they need to assist in the birthing.”

He kept the call quick and to the point, before pocketing his phone and carefully helping Tom into a sitting position as already Tom was nearly clawing his jacket straight off from the force of his contractions.

His one good eye briefly scanned over the tense features of the other Alpha’s, before carefully he was lifting Tom to his feet and allowing the Omega to lean heavily against him. “I’m afraid I must cut this meeting regrettably short. I hope my current battle plans have been suffice to sway you- but the matters of my mate weight more important during this time.”

Tom was nearly falling forward as one of the eggs was already pushing against his walls, ripping its way through and leaving his black shorts dripping with a mixture of fluids and his own blood. It was a disgustingly sticky feeling- slowly running down his thighs. He could only give Tord a brief whimper before Paul and Patryk were entering the room with a respectful salute.

“Sir- the medical bay insists that Tom be brought down to the nest he constructed in order to lower his anxiety.” Paul began, before Patryk was staring at Tom with undeniable pity in his eyes. “Do you need help leading him down the stairs?” Patryk inquired, before Tord was nodding his head and carefully handing Tom over to his most trusted men. Despite his protests, that is.

He was fixing Tord with the most pathetic of puppy dog eyes he could muster- before Tord was carefully planting a kiss to the top of his head. “I will be right behind you, love.” He muttered, before turning back around to face his comrades with pride.

“I will not ask you to make a decision today regarding the matter- but I sincerely hope that you will consider my plans and tactics. I will be able to answer any questions you may hold through telephone, and a potential second meeting if requested. But my mate needs me now, so I do hope dearly that you can forgive me.” Tord’s tone flowed smoothly from his lips, despite anxiety tightening his chest in distress. He was a war leader, and moments like this were when it was most important to present himself as such.

When it seemed that the table was suitably debriefed, Tord excused himself with a respectful nod of his head. Already by now Tom had to be halfway down to his nest, causing Tord to rush after the fading scent of his panicked mate. This was it- the big moment.

He was all but barreling people aside as he made for the main control room, descending the very stairs that he dragged Tom forcibly up. Fuck- he should have listened when Tom told him that he wasn’t feeling okay. He really should have. But instead he dragged him to his important meeting- and inevitably resulted in the poor thing humiliating himself in front of the most important Alphas (and beta) in the world.

Guilt was eating him alive as he finally reached the bottom of the steps, Tom’s scent chokingly strong as the nurses had him spread across the edge of his nest. His shorts were already off, legs spread wide as a light purple lump was parting the lips of his pussy. It was coated in a thin sheen of blood, with Tom’s abdomen looking uncomfortably swollen.

His forked tongue was lolled out as he panted, thighs trembling as he could barely think to follow the orders of the nurses. He only perked up the moment that Tord was in sight- before his eyes were overflowing with tears as the first egg was already attempting to rip him in two.

“Tord!” he called out, before nearly shredding the edge of the nest as the first egg made the break for freedom. The egg popped out with a wet rush of fluids, resting comfortably at the bottom of the nest as immediately Tom was given no respite.

Tord was rushing over before he could even think to hesitate, his hands smoothing down Tom’s hair as the sweat and stench from Tom was nearly unbearable. He was leaning forward to gently trail his lips up along Tom’s neck, purring against the skin. “You are doing excellent, Thomas. Already you’ve laid one egg.” He muttered, even if his voice was barely audible over his whimpering cries of his mate.

He wasn’t risking his organic hand against Tom’s claws- so he carefully moved his metallic hand down to grip Tom’s own tightly. He could already feel the pressure against his sensors as Tom squeezed his hand as hard as he could, head thrown to the side as his body attempted to move another egg past the opening of his seed flap.

It was gruesomely painful, if Tord had to guess, and the rising and falling of his mate’s chest only proved it as such. Every time Tom would bear down on the egg- his tail would curl up along his back and twitch from the strain it put on his muscles. Exhaustion was weighing heavy, despite it merely being the second egg.

Tord was growing more concerned by the moment, before whipping his head to the head nurse as his temper was running thin. “Isn’t there anything you can do to help him!?” he hissed through bared teeth, though he was quickly pulling himself back in when she shook her head.

“Red Leader, with all due respect, I’m afraid Tom merely needs to pass these eggs on his own. The only thing I can think of to help him with the intrusion is to assist in dilating his seed chambers to allow for easier access.” She explained, noting the way that Tord seemed to only grow more frustrated the higher that Tom’s distress rose.

“It…might also help to move him into an upright position. Let gravity do the work in passing the young.” Tord listened intently, before nodding his head towards the suggestion and carefully winding a muscular arm around his smaller mate’s waist. He helped him up onto his knees a moment later, before pausing when already the shell of the second egg was spreading his wet lips open.

He didn’t know what to do to help along- merely attempting to rub Tom’s back as he muttered reassurances into his ear. “You’re doing fantastic, love. Absolutely amazing.” He began, tone light even with the way that Tom’s whimpers were reaching a fevered pitch.

He managed to catch the second egg as it slid into his palm, very carefully moving the round object to its sibling. They were at least the size of two fists put together, if not larger. For every egg that popped out, it seemed that Tom’s face lost a bit of color.

The nurse was keeping close eye on his vitals- but anyone with common sense and a functioning eye could see that the process was horrendously draining to the man. He would curl up on himself with each wave of contractions, tears rolling in fat blobs down his eyes as the pain would grip him in its iron hold.

He wouldn’t make it to five at this rate.

Tord was carefully attempting to adjust Tom when suddenly the Omega was tensing up at the feeling of Tord’s hands on his thigh. This little dwindling chirp was leaving him as he let the sensations run through the sensitive skin, legs spreading a bit as his head tilted miserably to the side. “Tord…” he muttered once more, before the Alpha seemed to get a rather…risky idea.

His fingers slid up along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, dancing about his lips, before very carefully pressing down and spreading him open as he could feel the shell of the third egg lowering down. He was rubbing gentle stimulation to the raw and abused lips of his cunt, causing Tom’s breath to hitch as a clawed hand went down to wrap around Tord’s wrist.

Only instead of pulling him away like the Alpha was anticipating- Tom was bringing him closer and all but humping down into the welcome sensation. Just the feeling of a pleasurable pressure amidst the pain was enough to have Tom panting once more, eyes parting open just enough to watch as the egg stretched past Tord’s fingers and plopped down gently onto the blankets.

He was picking it up a moment later with a curt curl of his tail, before gingerly placing it with the other two. He should have only two left- but even with the nice distraction he was feeling the toll of childbirth now. He nearly lost his footing when Tord attempted to shift him, having to lean back against his chest as his legs were spread just a bit wider.

He was about to complain about the discomfort when suddenly Tord’s fingers were moving up to his clit, his claws tightening in shock as suddenly the discomfort was giving way to pleasure. His legs were spreading on their own accord as he found himself humping down into that pleasant tingling sensation, cheeks dusting red once more as his thighs were shaking from a mixture of overstimulation and exhaustion.

A breathy little “fuck” left him as Tord continued to assault his clit, his other hand moving from his thighs in order to feel the bottom of his abdomen. Tord was almost fascinated in the way that a solid weight was steadily sliding through Tom’s body, traveling southwards as his cunt dribbled fluids onto the sheets below.

He could smell the undertones of arousal rolling off of Tom the more that he kept going, gently massaging his abdomen as the fourth egg was already poised near his entrance. When the waves of cramps helped to ease the egg out, Tord made sure to speed up his fingers so that Tom’s whine morphed into a pleasured little exhale.

It took a bit more coaxing, and a bit of light pressure onto Tom’s abdomen, but soon the fourth egg was being squeezed out without complications. Tom nearly fell forward into the nest afterwards, the last egg creating only a shallow bump in his stomach. The skin was now loose there from the eggs previously drawing it taunt- stretch lines evident as Tord carefully rubbed over the sore skin and muscles.

“Just one more to go, min kjærlighet. You’re doing an amazing job.” He reassured, letting his accent lull Tom into a more relaxed state. He was melting against Tord’s chest as his hips were gently twitching on their own accord, his pussy clenching down occasionally.

He could feel the fifth and final egg working its way downwards, the shape constantly shifting and moving in the canal as Tom attempted to push down with all of his might. His face was a deep red, breath ragged as he attempted to work through the stimulation with all of his might.

Yet halfway through the progress down, Tom was letting out a small whimper as suddenly the shape refused to move any further. Tord’s eyebrows furrowed up in concern, before he gently tried to rub the shape as more waves of contractions refused to budge the egg.

He gave it another moment, before his head was turning to the nurse with anxiety clear in his features. “It’s not moving.” He said, before carefully allowing the Omega room to poke and prod about his stomach. She applied a bit more pressure, before removing her hands with a grim expression.

“I think the last one was turned sideways when it reached the seed chambers. His body can’t get it unlodged- we may have to go in after it ourselves.” She deduced, before Tord was already attempting to calm Tom’s panicked noises down with slow kisses.

He cradled the little monster’s face, making sure he was coherent as the nurse was already snapping a glove onto her hand. “Now listen to me Tom- the nurse is going to fix this, alright? You need to remain calm though-“ he froze when Tom’s noises reached a desperate pitch the moment he felt fingers trying to push INSIDE of him.

Tord was shooshing him with gentle strokes of his cheeks, trying to keep his lover from a panic attack as the nurse nearly had to go wrist deep the more fingers she applied to reach inside. It took a bit of maneuvering about- but finally Tom was wailing out in alarm the moment that the fingers were carefully shifting the egg inside of his seed chambers.

He was panting out loud the moment that the nurse quickly removed her hand, folding the glove inside out as she tossed the item into the trash. “He should be alright now.” She said, giving Tord the okay to keep going as the Alpha settled back into the nest.

He pulled Tom onto his lap for the final egg, carefully moving his organic hand down to rub at his sensitive clit while the other spread his lips open for the egg to ease out of. He was keeping Tom’s legs open with his own, refusing to let him snap them shut as the motions with his clit had the poor thing squirming.

But he could feel the egg already pressing against his cunt, sliding the lips open slowly as his fingers refused to stop along his clit. Tom’s whimpering was turning into an adorable little pant, before melting into the keen the moment that he reached his peak.

Tord was amazed when Tom was cumming around the egg inside of him, body squirting out a generous amount of slick as the egg loosely fell out of him with a wet pop. He was heaving from exhaustion, covered in a mixture of sweat, blood, and slick, and just generally needed a goddamn shower and a nap.

But first and foremost- he had a nest to take care of. He idly squirmed out of Tord’s arms as his eyes scanned over the neat little bunch of five eggs, the translucent purple even more prominent against the red of his blood.

He used his tail to gently shift the eggs closer to him, before collapsing onto the side of the nest and curling them against his body heat. He was out like a light after that, a low purr rumbling down through his chest as sleep was rapidly overtaking him.

Tord watched the spectacle for a moment, eyes moving down to the eggs that carried his future generation. He felt…oddly prideful. Despite them neither having faces or a conscious yet- he felt fiercely territorial over his mate and those eggs.

He was lazily stretching out next to Tom, not minding the fact he was lying in slick and filth as he curled around him and the eggs. The nurse was giving him one last checkup before deeming him safe- and vowed to return tomorrow to check on the health of the eggs.

Even if all of them had the possibility of being duds from a poor genetics combination- Tord could pretend for now that he had a family. The scent of motherhood was strong on Tom, Tord nearly  drowning in the wonderful new addition to his mate’s scent.

He buried his face into the cleft of Tom’s neck, parting his one good eye to stare up at Paul and Patryk. He grumbled under his breath for a moment, before idly resting his hand over the shell of an egg that had begun to stick out of Tom’s thick tail. “You all are dismissed, you know. Let me have some time with my family.”

His orders were quickly followed- leaving Tord alone with Tom. He waited a moment, before nestling his face comfortably in his neck. “You did amazing, Tom.” He muttered under his breath, only receiving a tired grumble from the man in response.

It was quiet for a moment, before Tom was tilting his head into Tord’s chest, voice small and tired. “I think I’m gonna want to keep these, rather than giving them to Lenker.” He muttered, doped up on hormones and the weight of his own exhaustion.

Tord was smiling, a genuine upturning of his lips, as he pulled Tom and his young closer to him. “That is no issue, considering I was thinking the exact same thing.”

Perhaps parenthood wouldn’t be that bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This was one of my favorite requests I got, just because I'm a huge slut for writing AOB and Ovi/breeding. I hope I done my sin well enough to your standards ;)
> 
> Also- Yes I am still working on Things Go Bump In The Night! I'll be sorting through my Tumblr inbox tomorrow, and hopefully with be updating it soon! Sorry to anyone who submitted while I was on vacation- I promise I wasn't ignoring any of you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?  
> Request or commission me for a fic at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
